Flying in Neverland
by putsnglow
Summary: Nani, the fairy of art, was babysitting 4-year Emma Kennings when they are kidnapped by Captain Hook. Thankfully Peter Pan saved them, however the passage from Earth and Neverland is broken. Not only that, but Nani must keep her secret. Can she and Nani make it back in time before Emma's parents get back?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Nani was the fairy of art. She lived on Earth like Bloom, the Fairy of the Dragon Flame, once did. After becoming an Enchantix fairy Nani decided to stay on Earth instead of continuing on the path of a fairy. She doesn't like to quit at things, though; in fact she likes to make things perfect. Nani just wanted to live a more peaceful life, with Earth being a place of no magic; it seemed like a peaceful way to live. However, Nani didn't know that all worlds have magic, though it may seem hidden.

Ch. 1

Nani rang the doorbell on the giant red house. She always admired the way it was simple, yet beautiful at the same time. The red house was perfectly rectangular with no balconies or overhang. The white trimmed windows and door were even distances apart, except for the door where the distances were bigger in order to keep the windows aligned with the windows aligned with the ones above. Leading from the door was a dirt path going to the sidewalk. The grass was a bright green with a flower garden surrounding the house. The house was glowing because of the sunset behind her.

The white door opened to reveal a burly businessman sweating and looking worried. He wore a fancy tuxedo and was carrying multiple bags. He shook Nani's hand then ran to the white limo on the edge of the road. The woman behind him smiled,

"Thanks Nani for coming. You know the usual for Emma. We will be back in three days from the business trip. Sorry for being rude, but we are running late. Good bye!" With that the slim figure in a fancy red dress ran to catch up to her husband.

Mr. And Mrs. Kenning were last minute people who still managed to run a corporation. Nani babysat their child, Emma, often. The couple kept trying to convince her to be their nanny, yet she refused. Taking care of her pixie nearly 24/7 was tiring enough. Nani couldn't imagine watching another child AND her pixie. Nani's bonded pixie is Raine, the pixie of rainbows. Since there is no magic on Earth, Raine hides herself by casting a spell that makes it so any non-magical being looking at her will only see a glint or a rainbow.

As Nani walked in she glanced at the clock. 9:58 pm, the clock showed. _Emma should be in bed now_, Nani thought as she turned around to the bathroom. Nani got in, shut the door, and looked in the mirror. Her hair was so black it was blue and was straight as sticks. Her eyes weren't any color, but all. They changed colors so often from red to blue to black to green and so forth.

She was wearing her plain blue jeans and tennis shoes. Nani was also wearing a brown t-shirt with a rainbow-striped belt at her waist. She brushed her teeth the decided not to change yet. As Nani opened the door she saw a little girl about four years old in a pink nightgown standing in front of her.

"Nani, I'm thirsty." The little girl started coughing, shaking her long brown curls around. Nani picked her up and looked into her deep blue eyes and replied,

"It's okay, Emma. Let's get you some water." Emma gave a few more coughs, "and let's get you some more of your medicine."

Nani carried Emma over to the kitchen and gave her some water and medicine. Poor Emma was born with a disease that made her weak and caused her to cough a lot. The doctor's didn't know if she would die young or not.

When Emma finished Nani carried her to bed. Emma was so tired she fell asleep on the way up to her room. Nani carefully placed Emma into her bed and shifted the blankets to make sure Emma wouldn't wake up or get cold. Nani sat on the chair across from Emma's bed and watched her breathing to make sure she was okay.

Breath in… Breath out… Breath in… Breath out…Breath in… Breath out…

Watching Emma sleep gave Nani a calming feeling.

Breath in… Breath out… Breath in… Breath out…Breath in… Breath out…

Within minutes Nani was asleep. However, If she would've stayed awake for a minute more she would've heard the sound of the window opening, and the footsteps that followed…


	2. Chapter 2

The blizzard made me sad. We were driving along and staring at all the trees that were cracked and broken. There were leaves littering the ground because they were stripped of their home too early. There's this weeping willow in our neighborhood that's been there for years, but now it's broken and bare. Pray for the Weeping Willow!

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or the Winx.

The skinny, lanky man almost blew his cover in a matter of seconds. As he was creeping into the room, he tripped on a block.

"Blasted bl-" He stopped himself. He couldn't fail this mission. This was his last chance to get is revenge. He got up and looked around. They were still sleeping. The man waved over four men. Three of them were burly and strong. One, however, was short and stubby. The stubby man waddled over.

"Captain, these girls don't look anything like-" The skinny man clamped a hand on the shorter one. He waited quietly for the younger girl to stop stirring before he whispered quietly,

"That boy won't know the difference when they're in the bag." He motioned for the big men to put the girls in a burlap sack. Thankfully, there was no violence. He rubbed his nose from the memory of last time they attempted this. All five men, carrying the two girls, boarded the floating ship. As they all got on the ship flew away to continue the insidious plot.

Captain Hook smiled.

A boy in a green outfit flew around. His red hair blew into his face as he headed towards the pirate's cove. One of the lost boys told Peter Pan that Hook's ship was gone last night. Last time he left they tried to kidnap Wendy, and ended up with the wrong girl. Peter laughed at the memory. Hopefully Hook didn't run away. Peter's days would be full of boredom if he couldn't tease the angry pirate. As he neared the cove, he saw the familiar ship. _So he didn't runaway_, Peter thought. He got close to the ship so he could catch Hook's attention.

"Hey, Hook! I heard you tried to run away last night, but obviously you came crawling back. Seems you can't live without me."

"Peter!" Captain Hook said with hate. "You should watch your tongue, or Wendy and her little friend gets it."

"Wendy? Where is she?" Peter Pan said looking around.

"Over here, and it looks like they might fall. What are you going to do about it?" Hook pointed to the two burlap sacks hanging over the edge of the ship.

"Easy, Hook." Peter gave out a yell and about a dozen boys came running from the forest to attack the ship.

"Get them! Blast them all!" Captain Hook shouted to his crew. In all the commotion, the two burlap sacks fell into the ocean. Peter flew over to save Wendy, but as he got nearer two heads popped out of the ocean. Neither of which belonged to Wendy. The one with blue/black hair spotted Peter.

"Take Emma," She said and handed the small brown hair girl to him. Peter took her and flew away. As he flew he called out,

"Back to the hideout boys! Mission complete!" The Lost boys ran back to the forest. Peter started to fly towards the hideout, but looked back at where he found the girls. However, the black-haired one was gone.

The second Emma was out of Nani's arms; she started to swim. Nani wasn't surprised about the appearance of a flying boy, but decided to take it to her advantage. She knew that splitting up with Emma was a bad idea, but if they didn't, they both would've drowned. Soon, Nani found shore. She tried her best to dry off, but didn't succeed very much. She jumped though when she heard a sneeze.

"Bless me," a familiar voice said.

"Bless you, Raine." Nani replied to the pixie, which was her bond. The pixie had white braided hair that went to her feet. It may seem long, but for a four inch being, it was pretty short. She had rainbow eyes, like Nani's, and had a sleeveless dress with rainbow stripes that went to her knees. She also held a whit staff with an orb the flashed different colors, depending on her mood. Right now, it was orange, meaning she was worried. "Raine, do you know where we are?"

"Nope." She replied.

"Can you find Emma?"

"Yes."

"Good. I gave her to a boy, so maybe he knows where we are, and how to get out."

"Yes let's find Emma!" Raine waved her staff, which was now white for hopeful, a rainbow shot out of it pointing into the forest. "Come on, Nani. Let's go!" Together we followed the rainbow to Emma, and a way out.

**And end chapter! So, now Peter has Emma and Nani sets of with Raine to find her. What will happen when Peter Pan and Nani meet? And what is Captain Hook up to? **


End file.
